


Bathtub

by gryvon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub

Ed sighed, relaxing into the warm water and letting the bubbles tickle his chin as he leaned back against the porcelain tub. He felt miles of dirt lifting from his skin, turning the water a light brown but he couldn't bring himself to care. For the first time in two months, he was home. Hopefully, Colonel Mustang would let him stay here for more than two days before sending him out again on what sounded like an obscure, irrelevant mission and then turned into him having to foil some plot or another.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the man in question chose that moment to walk in, a pleased smile quirking on his lips. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get to that."

"I have my priorities." Edward Elric kept his eyes closed as the Flame Alchemist entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"And your report?"

"Is not that high on my priorities." He let his legs stretch out, wiggling his toes as he did so. There were a few things that his shortness was useful for, though he would never admit it. Fitting comfortably stretched out in a bathtub was one of them.

A hand brushed back the loose hair from his face and Edward chose that moment to let golden eyes blink open. "You'll hand it in tomorrow?"

With a wide smile Ed lifted dripping wet arms to rest on the shoulders of the Colonel's uniform. He followed the arms up and placed an equally wet kiss on the Colonel's lips, smile broadening as Mustang kissed him back, a light bite on Ed's lower lip revenge for his now wet uniform.

"Yes." Ed promised. "Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
